Friendship's New Flight: Change in Direction
by Masterob
Summary: Rumble's life has been different since the Hotel visit, and not entirely for the best, what does Twilight tell him that has him so worried?


**Let's see what our pony friends have been up to lately**

* * *

Rumble sighed deepy, he simply laid on his bed, wondering how his life had changed in the past year.

The moment he, his brother, Flitter & Cloudchaser befriended Rainbow Dash was such a special occasion, prior to that, he was mostly a shy young colt who had trouble making many friends, especially with fillies.

After befriending Rainbow Dash, it was quite a bumpy ride, it took the 4 Pegusai a while, to befriend the others, especially Applejack, but it worked out.

Then Rumble had to deal with The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom liked him right away, Sweetie seemingly hated him at first but she grew to love him, she always had, Babs Seed also hated him at first but grew to love him as well, and finally Scootaloo who invited him into the group, then kicked him out, but they made peace.

Rumble also helped deal with a rivalry with between Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust, befriending Lightning & her marefriend Trixie in the process.

Then things started going bad for Rumble, it all started the night he first had sex with Sweetie Belle, the anger in Rarity's eyes, the trouble he caused, the awkward position he put himself in, he couldn't bare it. After that he had put his hands on Diamond Tiara, clocking her really good, getting him in more trouble. He, along with his brother, foalsitters & Rainbow left for Cloudsdale for a few weeks until they were all invited to the Crystal Empire.

There Rumble had gone off the deep end, having sex with all the crusaders, plus Dinky despite being warned not to by her foalsitter Derpy, though his sex with Scootaloo was forced, though he didn't realize he forced himself on her, he had been given bad advice by Lightning Dust & Trixie.

Soon he was mouthing off, disrespecting others, including Derpy & Spike, even getting into a fight with him, that landed him in huge trouble, and to make things worse...Rainbow and his brother had stopped dating after an incident of Rainbow cheating on Thunderlane.

Now Thunderlane is dating Twilight Sparkle, and Rumble hates it, Twilight is nothing like Rainbow, while Rainbow was fun, Twilight wasn't.

Twilight cared about Thunderlane very much, they would always spend time together, unlike with Rainbow where it was usually competitive and Rainbow getting her fill of raw love, Twilight was a bit more gentle, actually sitting and talking with Thunderlane, enlightening stuff.

Now you think that Rumble would be ok with a more chill marefriend for his brother, but Twilight has been a bit overbearing on him.

Ever since the situation with the fillies, Twilight has cracked down on Rumble big time, always keeping an eye on him, making sure he stays in line, he couldn't see the fillies unless an older pony was nearby, she was also just plain boring, she didn't bond with him like Rainbow did, she played too much authority.

Plus spending time with Twilight also meant Rumble having to deal with Spike, and it's no secret that Rumble dislikes Spike to a great extent.

To make things worse, Thunderlane and Twilight have really gotten serious, over the last few months, their dating had increased exponentially, it got to a point where they had quite a few sleepovers, though neither did much sleeping, it started to dawn on Rumble that their relationship was getting serious, and he didn't like it.

One day Rumble was playing in the park with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle & Scootaloo, with Applejack, Rarity & Cloudchaser foalsitting. Apple Bloom & Sweetie Belle still liked being with Rumble, Scootaloo had mixed feelings about him.

Soon Amethyst Star & Derpy arrived with Dinky.

"Howdy Amethyst, howdy Derpy", Applejack said.

"Hi girls, me and Derpy came to leave my sister to play with the Crusaders", Amethyst looked to find Rumble among the girls and frowned, "Why does he still hang around those girls?"

Applejack looked over to Rumble, "Ah know y'all have mixed feelings about Rumble, but he's a really nice boy, he just made a few errors in judgment, it ain't to fair to judge him fer that"

"Having irresponsible sex isn't some error, he took my sister's virginity even after Derpy expressly forbade it, the fact that he's allowed anywhere near those girls just baffles me", Amethyst said.

Dinky groaned, "He said sorry sis"

"Sorry doesn't give you back your virginity"

Cloudchaser spoke up, "Rumble's received his punishment, he's taken it and he hasn't tried anything funny since, he's hung around Dinky without anything screwy happening, just leave her here, me along with Rarity, Applejack & Derpy can watch over him"

Amethyst sighed, "Fine...but if he tries anything at all"

"We'll watch him, don't worry dear", Rarity said.

Amethyst gave the notion for Dinky to go play with the others, then turned to Derpy, "You know what to do"

Derpy nodded, "Yes Amythest"

Once Amythest left, Derpy kept a close eye on the group.

Dinky had joined the Crusaders for their game and played a bit, so far so good, Rumble wasn't doing anything he shouldn't, he got along with the girls just fine, no surprise with Rarity, Applejack & Cloudchaser, contrary to the beliefs of many ponies, Rumble was very well behaved when it came to this stuff, he realized he did something bad and did not do it again, despite his urges to do so.

Being surrounded by pretty fillies does take an affect on a young mind like Rumble's but he tries hard, and has his friends to remind him, as long as it's his friends.

Since Twilight had started dating Thunderlane, she has become a lot more instructive over Rumble, and if he even thinks of stepping out of line, Twilight swoops in and straightens him out.

But unfortunately for Rumble, he has a bad luck tendency. While playing with the girls, Dinky had accidentally kicked the ball they were playing with into a tree, leaving it stuck there.

"Smooth move Dinky! Now our ball's stuck!" Scootaloo complained.

"Scoots, relax, no big deal, Rumble could go get it", Apple Bloom turned to Rumble, "Ya mind flying up and getting the ball?"

"No problem", but before he can fly, Dinky stopped him, "I'll get it, I got it up there, I can get it down"

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "It's pretty high, and you sometimes have trouble with your magic"

"My magic's fine, but I wanna do something fun!" Dinky then started to climb the tree to get the ball.

"She nuts or something? What if she falls?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't worry, we can probably catch her", Rumble said.

When she reached the top, she was able to grab the ball and toss it down, but afterwards she thought she heard a snap.

She looked to the side and saw that the branch was breaking, "Oh crap!"

Once the branch broke, Dinky fell to the ground, luckily Rumble flew in and caught her, or rather she landed on him.

Rumble rubbed his head and looked up, Dinky was on top of him, her back on his stomach.

When Dinky turned around, she noticed Rumble and blushed when she noticed the position, "Awkward"

Rumble chuckled a bit, "Yeah, awkward"

All the foals sans Scootaloo chuckled, but it ended when Derpy was seen standing nearby, a cold glare on her face aimed at Rumble.

Rumble noticed her and her glare, then theorized that she has the wrong idea, "Uh oh"

Dinky also noticed and realized the situation, she quickly got off Rumble, "Nothing happened!"

Derpy didn't look too convinced, she continued glaring at Rumble, what made it more intense was how focused her glare was, her eyes weren't crossed like they usually were, they were dead focused on Rumble.

Rumble felt really uncomfortable and seemly backed away a little and flew off, far away from the group.

The other ponies ran up to them, Cloudchaser looked for Rumble, "What happened here? We heard a thud...where's Rumble?"

"He flew away, Derpy thought he was up to something when she found Dinky on top of him", Apple Bloom explained.

"He left!? Where'd he go!?" Cloudchaser asked.

The Crusaders pointed in the direction and Cloudchaser followed; Rarity & Applejack glared at Derpy.

"Ah thought you put this behind you!" Applejack said.

"I said I would forgive him, I never said I would forget what he did, I know how foals his age can relapse, I didn't want to take a chance"

"You kinda scared him though, he's been really strung up about this lately", Applejack said.

"I know he's strung up, and the likes of myself, Amethyst, Twilight & Spike intend to keep him that way until we're sure he won't relapse"

Sweetie huffed, "Why is it such a big deal anyway? It was fun, I have no regrets"

"Same here", Apple Bloom said.

"Ditto", Dinky said, earning a flare from Derpy, "This isn't a game young filly, this is serious"

"Wow Derpy, you're sounding like you're my mom", Dinky said.

"I am your Godmother, so that's pretty close I would say"

"Still Derpy, you're being a little harsh with the poor colt", Rarity said.

Derpy groaned, "How can you be just fine with what he did to your sister, twice I might add, I heard the first time you were pretty angry, where's all that!?"

"I didn't realize that Sweetie made the first move, nonetheless, what's done is done, he's a fine young boy and he clearly took good enough care of my sister, no harm, no foul"

Derpy rolled his eyes, "And ponies think I'm mentally disabled"

Rarity glared, "I beg your pardon!"

Applejack stepped in, "Relax, I'll handle this", she turned to Derpy, "Look ah get yer concerned for Dinky but please go easy on Rumble, ah made the mistake of being too rough on him and it nearly cost me mah old friends and mah current ones, these young ones are going through puberty, it's a confusing time and when you really think about it, the blame falls on us for not taking the proper precautions on this, we should have made sure to take the time to explain this subject better, not to mention Rumble had bad influence from Rainbow Dash, Trixie & Lightning Dust in regards to this"

"Applejack...you're being too easy on him, in fact all of you are, you should have done something after the first time he did this, instead you let him runaway to Cloudsdale"

Applejack sighed, "Just take it easy, will ya? If there's a problem, we'll all step in"

Derpy scoffed, "I doubt that"

Applejack glared a bit but didn't want to drag this out, "Do whatever you want Derpy"

Derpy simply turned to Dinky, "Let's go"

Dinky looked bummed, "Now?"

"Yes now, come on"

Dinky sighed, "Fine", she turned to the Crusaders, "Bye girls"

The Crusaders waved as Derpy left with Dinky.

Dinky groaned, "Why did we have to leave?"

"Amethyst said to let you play for a little bit, besides I want to leave Applejack and Rarity to think about what I said"

Dinky looked to the side, "He's not a bad colt, he's really nice"

Derpy sighed, "I know he's not a bad colt, but he's very hormonal right now, believe it or not I'm worried about him myself, a year ago he was the sweetest little thing, now he's had some issues, mainly due to the bullying he went through plus the bad influence, but I know he's nice, I'm still grateful that he saved my job and he fessed up, but to make things easier on him, I really don't think he should be with you girls, if I left you the way you two were back there, he might have felt some urges"

Dinky rolled her eyes, "I think you're just being paranoid"

Much to Dinky's surprise, Derpy smiled at that, "Only because I love you", she ruffled Dinky's mane, "You're my precious little muffin and I just want what's best for you"

Dinky simply smirked and walked with Derpy.

Meanwhile Cloudchaser eventually caught up with Rumble, he was standing near Sugarcube Corner, he looks like he had been sobbing a little, "I Found you kiddo"

Rumble looked around her, "Derpy's not here right?"

Cloudchaser shook her head, "No, just me"

Rumble rubbed a tear from his eye, "Why is my luck so bad CC? I never meant to hurt any pony, do all our friends hate me now?"

Cloudchaser pulled Rumble into a hug, "We know that Rumble, sometimes you make mistakes, it's normal, you're only Equine, but please know that you're still very much loved"

Rumble rubbed his nose, "Even when I make you mad?"

"Even then I would love you, you're still my little guy, no matter how mad I can be at you, you can't say anything to make me stop loving you, because we both know when the anger is gone, we would still do anything for each other, I never believe for a second you would hate me"

"Good...because I don't, you're my best friend"

"You too", she rubbed his mane, "And don't worry about Dinky, accidents happen"

"What accidents?" they heard, both looked to see Twilight standing there with Thunderlane.

"CC, what's wrong?" Thunderlane asked.

"Dinky fell on Rumble, and Derpy caught them and assumed he was trying something, then he flew off", Cloudchaser explained.

Twilight glared at Rumble a moment, "Why did Dinky fall on top of you?"

"She was climbing a tree, she fell and I caught her"

Twilight stared coldly at Rumble, "And why was she climbing a tree?"

"To get a ball she kicked up there"

"...Why was she getting the ball? Why couldn't you fly up?"

Rumble gulped, "Because she told me she wanted to do it"

Twilight's stare continued on, "So because she said that, you just let her, without using your common sense to tell her it's a bad idea"

Rumble cowered a bit, "I offered to help, but she wanted to do it...so she climbed and fell, then I caught her"

"All this could have been avoided if you told them this was a bad idea, you used this caution tactic before, why not now?"

Rumble backed away a little, Cloudchaser stepped forward, "Hey back off Twilight, he already explained himself, it's not his job to keep those fillies from hurting themselves, Dinky was responsible for her own actions"

"Out of my way Cloudchaser, this is between me and Rumble"

"You're scaring him!" Cloudchaser turned to Thunderlane, "Why aren't you saying something?"

"Twilight knows best, she wants what's best for Rumble, she's just helping make him a better colt"

"That's bullshit Thunderlane, she's scaring him"

"She's just explaining things to him, that's all"

Twilight used her magic to pull Rumble to her, "We're gonna talk more when we get back to my place"

Rumble panicked a bit, "But I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Lower your tone when you're talking to me!"

Cloudchaser growled, she wanted to hurt Twilight, but she knew that would be a bad idea, "Just don't make this worse Twilight, I know where you live!"

Twilight glared, "Excuse me Cloudchaser, but was that a threat?"

"Call it whatever you want, I'm leaving, and when I see Rumble again he better not be traumatized", she flew off, Twilight turned to Thunderlane, "Let's go Thunder"

Twilight had taken Rumble home with Thunderlane, Rumble looked really nervous.

Cloudchaser flew back to where Applejack & Rarity were, the two had been discussing what Derpy had said, though it was mostly disagreement.

"Honestly what nerve Derpy had saying that", Rarity said.

"She's a little paranoid, ah meant Rumble learned his lesson, besides I'd rather he be the one to take their virginity, he cares about them, it's like having friends with benefits", Applejack said.

"Hey girls", Cloudchaser said, getting their attention.

"Hey CC, ya find Rumble?" Applejack asked.

"Yeah, but then Twilight did, and she assumed the worst about him, I hate this so much, Rumble has such a delicate psyche, he shouldn't be interrogated like this, we have to do something!" Cloudchaser said.

"Right, ah say enough enough, let's go find yer sister & Fluttershy, we'll confront Twilight about this", Applejack said.

Cloudchaser nodded, "Right...what about the girls?"

Applejack looked to them, "Girls, I need y'all to go home, or rather y'all can go to yer tree house, me, Rarity & Cloudchaser need to go find Twilight!"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure thing sis!"

Applejack turned to the others, "Let's go"

Meanwhile in the market place, Spike waiting for a bucket of oranges to be ready, he then noticed Amethyst nest to him browsing through the fruit, "Hey Amethyst"

She turned around, "Hi Spike, nice day huh?"

"Yeah, just grabbing stuff for Twilight"

"How are things with her and Thunderlane?"

"Pretty serious, they've only been dating a few months and they really care for each other, don't be surprised if they tie the knot sooner rather than later"

Amethyst looked surprised, "Already? Wow that's fast"

"Keep in mind Thunderlane has known Twilight as a friend all year, that basically warmed them up"

"Well that's great, he's a nice guy, though hard to say that about his kid brother, that kid's a lot of trouble"

"Yeah, he is, but the problem with Rumble is that he has all these mares backing him up, all the mares love Rumble because he's cute, but it's plain stupid, why should he get away with the crap he does? I've talked to Twilight about it, she's at least trying to straighten the kid out, but if I mention it to the others they all have something to say", Spike cleared his throat, "Applejack says to go easy on him he's just a foal, Rarity tells me that I sound jealous and that it's not healthy on me, Fluttershy also refuses to believe he's a bad colt, I'll let that slide since she's the element of kindness, Flitter told me not to say bad things about her favorite little guy, and Cloudchaser said, and I quote, 'Shut the fuck up you annoying little dragon before I smash your skull', I mean seriously"

Amethyst looked surprised, "That's an issue, we need to nip this now before it gets out of hand"

Rumble nodded, "Right, come on let's go talk to Twilight"

As they walked they ran into Lyra, who simply glared at Amethyst.

"What?"

Lyra continued her glare before shouting, "You stole my hairstyle!"

Amethyst simply sweated and ran off with Spike, Lyra shook her hoof, "Hair stealer!"

At Twilight's home, she is still talking with Rumble, "Do you understand why I am not too happy young stallion?"

Rumble pouted with a scrunchy face as he looked away from Twilight, this caused some annoyance, "Rumble, here's the situation, the fact that you just allowed Dinky too do something that dangerous and reckless shows poor judgment, suppose you weren't fast enough and she got hurt? You're the only one there that could fly, you should know better and tell Dinky you'll handle it, not to mention that somepony could get the idea that you wanted Dinky to get hurt so that you can swoop in and 'tend' to her, this is only hurting you Rumble"

Rumble continued to look away all angry like, Twilight groaned, "I don't like your behavior Rumble! I'm doing this because I love you, I just want what's best for you, we're gonna be so much closer soon"

Rumble looked curious, "How?"

Twilight blushed, "I was gonna wait until later but I just need to say it now", she cleared her throat, "Your brother Thunderlane and I...we're getting married!"

Rumble's eyes bulged and his jaw dropped, "What!?"

"We're gonna get married, two months from now we're going to be in-laws, and you'll live with me, then I can really shape up your life, you can be like my apprentice, granted you're not a Unicorn so you won't know magic but the possibilities are still there!"

Rumble was speechless, Thunderlane marrying Twilight? He didn't want them to get married, he was still holding out hope that Thunderlane & Rainbow Dash could work something out.

"We're gonna wed in Canterlot, our families will be there, Celestia, Luna, Cadance, my brother...of course he's gonna find out through an invite, see how he likes it...all our friends will be there, I'll contact Pinkie and Cheese and let them plan a super duper party, speaking of which I need to send her a letter soon, same with Rainbow Dash, maybe I can even invite Trixie & Lightning Dust, and Coco Pommel, she can help design my dress with Rarity, it's gonna be so great!" Twilight hugged Rumble, "You and I are gonna bond a lot, I'm gonna whip you into shape, you're gonna be a great stallion"

Rumble wasn't gonna be able to handle this, his life was gonna take a strange turn.

Just then the door had knocked, Twilight approached and found Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Flitter & Cloudchaser standing there.

"Girls, what brings you here?" Twilight asked.

"It's about Rumble, we think you're being too hard on him!" Applejack said.

Twilight sighed, "You can't be serious, I'm just doing what's best for him"

Thunderlane walked up to them, "what's going on?"

Applejack walked over to Thunderlane, "You can't let Twilight do what she's doing to yer brother, it ain't good fer him"

Thunderlane sighed, "Twilight's doing what me, Flitter & Cloudchaser should have done, help him through this stage in his life, he's going through a lot and his acting out is normal I guess, which is why he needs Twilight's guidance"

"But Thunderlane, think about it...do y'all really want this fer Rumble? Cloudchaser thinks Twilight's being too strict, we just need to set a few rules and make sure he follows them, he's done well thus far"

Rarity stepped in, "Exactly, he's a perfect little gentlecolt, not some sex crazed fiend"

Twilight rolled her eyes, "None of you can be serious right now"

"We're dead serious Twilight", Flitter said.

"Yeah, back off a bit, remember me and Flitter have known Rumble longer, we can handle his discipline", Clouchaser said.

"Your discipline hasn't been working though, you're too easy on him"

A voice appeared by the now clear doorway, "That's an understatement"

They all turned to see Spike standing there with Amethyst.

"Oh great it's you", Cloudchaser said.

"Don't 'Oh Great' me, Twilight is absolutely right about everything, none of you have the slightest idea on how to deal with that kid, he's a loose cannon"

"Watch it Spike, Rumble isn't a loose cannon!" Cloudchaser said.

"I'm disappointed in you, I thought you were finally smartening up to Rumble's antics, but once he started using that charm all of a sudden he's all cute and innocent again, that's a lot of crap and you know it Cloudchaser!"

"Watch it Spike!"

"I mean seriously, he gets away with so many things, he barely gets punished, the one time Twilight tries to punish him, he gets dragged off too Cloudsdale, you know why? Because he's manipulating your girls, he knows that he's cute enough to get away with anything, you act like he's the most cutest creature in Equestria, it's really damn annoying honestly!"

Cloudchaser growled, "You know what I think? You're jealous! That's it you're just jealous that he's cuter than you and stole your spot as the cute guy with the group of mares"

Spike rolled his eyes, "You know I'm considered a hero in The Crystal Empire right? If I wanted to be surrounded by a group of ponies to love and worship me I would go there and ask for whatever I want, but I don't, you know why? Because I know better, Twilight taught me better, she's the most perfect older sister you can ask for, that's something Rumble desperately needs, I don't need some mindless mares complimenting me so much, I mean don't get me wrong it's nice, but it doesn't replace true friendship, I had so much respect for you girls, at least for Applejack and Rarity, Applejack was a pony I looked up to because she represents hard work and honesty, and Rarity I can now just admit I had a crush on, because she was pretty and fair and knew what was right, now I almost feel ashamed to know them, look how far you've both fallen, over a colt, pretty ironic for a lesbian couple to love a colt so much it could ruin their reputation"

Rarity & Applejack looked pretty offended by what Spike said, everyone else was surprised he even said that.

Cloudchaser had enough, "I'm not gonna stand here and let you disrespect mine and Flitter's influence on Rumble, and I won't let you disrespect Applejack & Rarity, are you jealous of their love too? Because you couldn't get Rarity?"

"Hey Applejack can have Rarity, I'm over her, maybe I can find a mare that actually has some self respect"

Applejack glared, "Don't talk about mah mare like that Spike"

"What are you gonna do, chase me?"

Applejack stomped her hoof, "Don't give me any ideas!"

Fluttershy stepped in, "Come on everypony, please stop your fighting, this isn't how friends should act!"

"Hey, I only say this because I care, I hate what Applejack and Rarity have become", Spike said.

Thunderlane sighed, "Listen, I appreciate that you all care about my brother, but Spike's right, he needs Twilight's huidance, just trust her, she's a princess for a reason, she's Celestia's pupil for a reason, or was a pupil I think, anyway just trust her on this"

Amethyst nodded, "I think Twilight's great for that kid, she has my support"

The 5 reluctant mares glaced to each other a bit, Twilight had an idea, "Let's get Rumble here, we can work this out now"

She went to find Rumble, "Rumble! We need you a moment!"

She looked around, "Rumble!?" no sign, "Rumble where are you?"

As she looked for no one, we see that Rumble has left, he didn't want to be near there anymore, between Twilight's news, plus hearing everyone yell and fight over him, it was too much.

He ran to the lake in the park where he sat and sobbed a bit, his tears dripping into the water.

"I hate this...I miss Rainbow Dash...why did Soarin have to come in and screw things up!?"

He slammed his hoof on the ground, "Now my life sucks! Ponies hate me and I have to deal with Twilight! It isn't fair!"

He slammed the ground and kept crying, "Damn Thunderlane, why couldn't he just work things out with Rainbow Dash, she didn't mean to break his heart...she made a mistake...she's only equine...Rainbow Dash...I miss you...why did this have to happen?"

Rumble's tears flowed like a fountain, then a voice behind him called, "Rumble? What's wrong?"

Rumble turned around and saw Derpy, she looked very sympathetic for Rumble.

Rumble trotted to Derpy and hugged her, "I hate my life! It's going to Tartarus!"

Derpy rubbed his mane, "It can't be that bad"

"It is...but maybe I deserve it, I'm an awful colt, I hurt too many ponies, I was so selfish!" he cried onto her shoulder, Derpy simply patted his head, "Rumble...you just made some mistakes"

"Everypony keeps saying that, but my mistakes caused too much grief! I'm gonna end up like Trixie & Lightning Dust, hated by everypony, maybe I should just run off with them, or just leave Equestria forever, life would be better without me"

Derpy patted him more, "That's not true, you have to know that no matter what happens that we'll always love you, if we didn't love you or care about you, we wouldn't care as much, maybe some of us were a little tough, maybe I haven't been too nice with you, but it doesn't mean I don't love you still"

Rumble looked to her, "How can you love me! I disrespected you and had sex with Dinky, you don't have to love me...oh wait...I get it, you're being kind to me so I would feel even more down"

Derpy shook her head, "No, I love you because you need it, listen if I was hard on you it's because I want to make sure you don't have a relapse, I'm just worried about you"

Rumble looked up, "I love you too", he hugged her, "I'm so sorry"

"I know you are..."

Derpy just sat there with Rumble, stroking his mane, she then kissed his head, "We need to get you back home"

"Get me to Twilight's, she's looking for me, I kinda ran away"

Derpy gasped, "You should know better!"

Rumble's ears drooped, "I told you I was a bad colt"

Derpy glared then smirked, "Don't worry, we'll be here for you"

Rumble nodded and walked with Derpy, but he stopped a moment, "Can you do one thing for me though before you go home?"

Derpy nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Twilight might ask you to send some letters, but I need to send a letter myself...I need it to get to Rainbow Dash"

Derpy nodded, "Sure thing my little muffin"

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "I thought Dinky was your little muffin?"

"I like having more than one flavor"

Rumble chuckled and went to Twilight's home with Rumble.

Once Rumble got inside, all the mares approached and hugged him.

"We're so glad you're ok!" Flitter said.

"Don't scare us like that!" Applejack said.

"you had me worried a bit kid", Amethyst said.

Soon Twilight herself gave him a personal hug, "I'm glad you're ok!" then her cheerful demeanor dropped for a serious one, "You're in a lot of trouble!"

Rumble groaned, "Great"

Twilight ruffled his mane, "We'll talk about this later though, right now I need to make an announcement to everypony", she cleared her throat, "Since I already told Rumble I figure it's best to tell all of you right now", Twilight approached Thunderlane, "Thunderlane and I are going to get married in two months"

All the mares had a jaw drop moment, Spike however knew it was coming.

"Wait! when was this decided?" Applejack asked.

"I proposed to Thunderlane last night during our date, we spent all night and all day discussing it, once everything was ironed out, he accepted the proposal"

That confused the mares, Cloudchaser spoke up, "You proposed? Isn't the stallion supposed to do that?"

Twilight nodded, "Usually yes...and I know I'm usually one to do things by the book, but I wanted to take a little initiative, besides I had a feeling Thunderlane would be too nervous to propose to me, he would have become to paranoid, as for me, I knew the right time for it, so I made my move, I'm gonna be sending out letters to Pinkie & Rainbow Dash so they can come"

That made the mares feel unsure, "Rainbow Dash? You really think you wanna invite your fiance's ex-girlfriend?" Applejack asked.

"We know the risk, but Rainbow's our friend, it's her choice if she wants to come or not, I won't blame her if she didn't, oh and don't tell my brother until I send the invites, I want a little payback", Twilight had an evil smile.

The other mares nodded, they had mixed feelings, while they were happy for Twilight, in Cloudchaser's mind, she still was unsure about Twilight having influence over Rumble and possibly causing too much stress, for Applejack it just didn't seem right since it seemed a bit fast and she knows Rainbow won't like it, for Rarity she wondered what this meant for the group.

Later on Twilight gave some letters to Derpy for Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie, though before Derpy took the letters home, Rumble gave her a letter of his own for Rainbow Dash.

As promised, Twilight gave Rumble a lecture about running off like he did and warned him not to do this again.

Later Rumble and Thunderlane went home, they had to get ready to move their stuff into Twilight's place especially since Rumble had the Sweetie Belle treatment here, he usually stayed with his brother like Sweetie Belle stayed with Rarity.

Derpy had sent the letters to Pinkie & Rainbow, when Pinkie got hers, she and Cheese had a mini celebration.

"Wedding party!" Pinkie shouted.

"This will be fun!" Cheese shouted.

"We'll need balloons, cakes, streamers...!"

"Confetti, Presents, Chocolate...!"

Both then spoke at the same time, "AND MUSIC!"

Meanwhile while in her room doing her wing-ups, Soarin had approached Rainbow Dash with the letters.

"Hey babe, you got two letters, once from Twilight, and one from your friend Rumble"

Rainbow grew curious, "That's curious"

She read Twilight's letter first and felt her heart sink, even though she's with Soarin, part of her still longed for Thunderlane, her biggest regret was cheating on him.

She then read the other letter, from Rumble.

 _Dear Rainbow Dash, I'm sure you got this letter with the other letter, please you gotta come back Rainbow Dash, I don't want my brother marrying Twilight, she's no fun, I miss you, I want you to marry my brother, you were always so fun and so caring, I just want you to come back home and things go back to normal, please Rainbow...I love you, I miss you, I'm miserable without you, the only way for this to have a happy ending is if you return, I hope you comeback soon, Love Rumble_ '

Rainbow felt a tear drop come and it landed on the letter, "I love you too Rumble", she hugged the letter as if it were the young colt.

Soarin noticed her sadness and decided to leave her be for a moment, he walked out the room while Rainbow continued hugging the letter, "I miss you Rumble...but I don't know if I could give you your happy ending"

She then looked to Luna's Moon, off in Ponyville Rumble looked at the same moon, they were far but somehow felt so close, time would tell if Rainbow Dash would ever go home.

-Epilogue-

Elsewhere an evil presence can sense the love...and she and her army were hungry for it.

"Time to feat my young ones", the feminine voice let out an evil laugh.

* * *

 **That's it, set up to a bigger adventure, who gets the happy ending? See you next time readers.**


End file.
